


את הגוף החשמלי אשירה

by Areola



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: I Sing the Body Electric מאת וולט וויטמן מופיע בטקסט בתרגומו של שמעון הלקין; "את הגוף החשמלי אשירה" (ספרית פועלים, 1984, "עלי עשב"). הציטוט המופיע בסוף הפיק גם הוא לקוח מתרגומו של הלקין.תודה לחייםלוי מפורום תרגום ועריכה שסייע לי במציאת התרגום.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/OMC
Kudos: 2





	את הגוף החשמלי אשירה

המלחמה הייתה ארוכה מאוד וג'ון פבנסי חזר הביתה פצוע. פיטר האמין כי עליו לקחת את מקומו, אך אז הסתיימה המלחמה, וגברת פבנסי הודיעה לפיטר כי הוא חוזר ללמוד: "כמו כל נער בן חמש-עשרה." פיטר לא התווכח. סוזאן ידעה כי בסופו של דבר העדיף פיטר לקבל מרות מאשר להכתיב מרות והחודשים הארוכים שהעבירו לבדם עייפו אותו. הו, הוא ידע כיצד להעמיד פנים, וגם הצליח להטעות את אדמונד ולוסי. אך פיטר מעולם לא הצליח לרמות _אותה_.

היא מתגנבת אל חדרם של הבנים, בלילה שלפני החזרה לבית הספר. מקומת הקרקע הם יכולים לשמוע את קביו של אבא חורקים על פני הפרקט, ואדמונד ישן כשגבו מופנה אליהם. פניו מכורכמים בשנתו- תמיד רציני מדי. פיטר, מנגד, יושב לצד החלון ובלוריתו הזהובה מכסיפה באור הירח. הדבר מזכיר לה... ימים משכבר, אולם סוזאן הבטיחה לעצמה להיות מעשית. היא מחייכת אליו, ומעיפה מבט בתיק המסע שלו. ארוז היטב מזה ימים מספר. כמה מבגדיו של אדמונד תלויים בארון וביחד הם פונים לאסוף אותם. היא מקפלת חולצות ואפודות ופיטר מניח אותן בארגז. לבסוף היא מנשקת ללחיו ושבה לחדר שהיא חולקת עם לוסי.

* * *

פיטר עגמומי, אולם סוזאן עדיין מהורהרת למחשבה על כך שלעולם לא ישובו לנרניה. היא נזכרת במלכה סוזאן – זו ששיערה השחור השתפל לרגליה ונפלה מתוך הארון לגוף של ילדה בת שתיים-עשרה. כמעט רווח לה כשהרכבת נכנסת לרציף. "בנרניה הייתי יפה," היא מהרהרת מדי פעם, כשמבטה נופל על פני זגוגית החלון. "בנרניה הייתי ייחור שצמח מגזע של ילדה בת שתיים-עשרה."

בארמון היו החדרים גדולים ומרווחים ובקיץ נישאה רוח מן הים ובדרה את הכילות שסביב מיטתה. היא נהגה לישון בכתונת דקה ממשי קלורמני, וכשזו הייתה מתגבבת מעל לירכיה, הייתה סוזאן נזכרת במעורפל בצחקוקיה של בטסי ג'ונס ובמדריך לנערות שהביאה לה אמה, קצת אחרי שהחלה לדמם. בטסי, סמוקת-לחיים ומבוהלת בעליל מדבריה שלה, אמרה ש"אם תגעי בעצמך שם, יהיו לך שיערות ברגליים ואת עלולה להתעוור." אי לכך, הדפה את הזיכרונות לירכתי תודעתה, ורק כשאורו הקמאי של הפנס גרף את העלים מעל מדרכת השכחה, נוכחה כי שוב היא מהרהרת בבטסי, ושרירי ירכיה התכווצו סביב הסוסה האדמונית.

* * *

הארי- קוראים לו הארי, והוא מחייך אליה בכל יום חמישי, כשהיא מקדימה לצאת משיעור לטינית על מנת לצפות בו חוצה על אופניו את השדה הירוק. בטסי מנגחת את סוזאן כאשר היא מבחינה בכיוון אליו פונות עיניה, ושתיהן כמעט ומאחרות לשעתיים היסטוריה עם גברת וורטינגטון. היום התבטל השיעור וסוזאן חוצה את המדשאה כשלבה מפרפר. היא מעמידה פנים כשקועה בספר שלה בעודה מתקרבת אל השער. עם קצת מזל, תחמוק מעיניהן של המדריכות... סוזאן משלחת מעליה את בטסי כשזו מתקרבת לשאול למעשיה, ובחשאיות לא-אופיינית מתגנבת בעד השער. חמש דקות לאחר מכן, הוא נעצר לצידה, מסיר את כובעו, ומחייך.

* * *

קוראים לו הארי, והוא נוסע בכל יום לעיירה הסמוכה וממנה – שם הוא מתעתד לבית הספר. הוא אוהב את ג'ויס ווויטמן, מעריץ את צ'רצ'יל וחולם להיות וטרינר. אם תרצה, ישאיל לה את "יוליסס". בטסי מצחקקת כשסוזאן יורדת לפגוש אותו בשבוע שלאחר מכן, ואז מתגנבת לפגוש אותו בליל שישי. הארי מרכיב אותה על אופניו, לצפות איתו בהקרנה מיוחדת של "קזבלנקה". הוא קונה לה פופקורן בשני שילינג, וסוזאן, שכבר צפתה בסרט בקיץ, מתבוננת בהארי העוקב בדריכות אחרי המתרחש על המסך. כשהוא מנשק אותה לפרידה, היא מחייכת כנגד שפתיו.

* * *

הוא מקריא לה את וויטמן וסוזאן נאנחת, מניחה לו לגבב את חצאית הטוויד על ירכיה. "הו, אומר אני," הוא אומר ומנשק לה, "אלו אינם חלקי ושירי הגוף בלבד, כי אם חלקי הנשמה. הו, אומר אני," הוא אומר וחופן שד מלא – _הרחם, החזה, הפטמות, חלב אם, דמעות, שחוק, בכי, מבטי-אהבה, מבוכת-אהבים..._ – "אלו הם הנשמה."

* * *

לוסי מביטה בה ברוגז קל כשהיא מתכוננת לצאת. פעם היו קרובות יותר זו לזו. היא יודעת שללוסי החברות שלה, והרעיונות שלה והספרים שלה. פעם ניסתה לשאול האם יש נער (שמחייך אליה; אולי מגניב את ידו מתחת לשולי חולצתה המעומלנת היטב) אולם לוסי מצמצה בתמהון ואז בזעף ואמרה שלא: היא, לוסי, עסוקה בדברים חשובים יותר.

סוזאן מאשימה את לוסי שהיא נאחזת בפנטזיות. לוסי מאשימה את סוזאן שהיא מתעניינת בבנים ויציאות וצובעת את שפתיה. היא מייחלת לדעת האם חיוך נערי או מגע גנוב אי-פעם גרמו ללבה של לוסי להאיץ; לאנחה נמהרת לחמוק מבין שפתיה.

* * *

הארי, ברנש יציב שכמותו, מחבק את כתפה ומושך אותה אליו כשהיא מתייפחת. היא כמעט מצטחקת כשהוא מצטט את אודן ("אל-אלוהים, הארי, אף אחד מהאחים שלי לא היה ייטס"). אחר דומעת ("דבר אלי בשפת בני אדם, נמאס לי להרגיש שאני לא מבינה אותך חצי מהזמן!"). וכך הוא עושה: הארי מדבר אליה בשפת בני האדם, העצים והפרחים (סוזאן נאלצת להשתיק אותו בסופו של דבר; פיו רטוב ומתוק תחת שפתיה והוא איננו מתלונן). אותו לילה היא חולמת על אישה שעורה לבן כשיש וצח כשלג. אולי זו המלכה סוזאן ואולי היא רוכבת על אריה זהוב. אצבעותיה חופרות ברעמתו העשירה והם נופלים אל הקרקע בקרשצ'נדו של אישה ואריה, כפי שהיה משחר ימיה של האנושות. צחוק עשיר מבעבע מחזהו של האריה והארי ממלמל כנגד עורה: "צִבאות כל אשר אוהב מאַזרים אותי ואני מאַזרָם: לא ירפו ממני, עד אם אלך אתם, אֵעָנה להם, וממָשחָת בהם אטהרם, ואטעָנֵם מפה לָפה מִטעַן הנשמה."

**Author's Note:**

> I Sing the Body Electric מאת וולט וויטמן מופיע בטקסט בתרגומו של שמעון הלקין; "את הגוף החשמלי אשירה" (ספרית פועלים, 1984, "עלי עשב"). הציטוט המופיע בסוף הפיק גם הוא לקוח מתרגומו של הלקין.
> 
> תודה לחייםלוי מפורום תרגום ועריכה שסייע לי במציאת התרגום.


End file.
